This invention relates to improvements in cassette tape players of the slot-in type.
Car audio systems often use cassette tape players of the slot-in type in which a cassette is horizontally inserted into a player housing and then vertically moved into a play position. Such prior art slot-in type cassette loading requires a relatively large space for cassette loading because of the vertical parallel movement of a cassette into the play position.
An attempt was first made to insert a cassette at an angle with respect to the housing. However, such oblique insertion of a cassette still required the same space as the prior art loading system in order to prevent the cassette from contacting the fixed reel shafts during oblique insertion.